The Fight to Die
by hodhod2011danger
Summary: I regret to admit it, but I was afraid of what he was able to do. I was afraid that he might hate me for being a German; being one of those Krauts that we joined the Airborne to kill in the first place. My name's Duncan Quest and this is my story.
1. Currahee

**_Hello,_**

**_First and foremost I would like to say that this story is based on the characters of the show and NOT the real people. I absolutely admire all of those brave men who gave up their lives to provide a better future for our generations and the next… I have the greatest respect for their bravery and everything they had done for it was the thought of that that kept me going for the past 7 months or so in the war in my country._**

**_Second of all, I have no ownership, what so ever, as all rights belongs to HBO, Stephen E. Ambrose, Steven Speilberg and Tom Hanks. They've done an amazing job!_**

**_Third of, I read many stories in this website where girls join the paratroopers and join Easy Company to fight in the WWII, and I have enjoyed every one of them. I decided to make my own where not a girl who joins the troopers but a guy!_**

**_I hope you all enjoy reading this and any opinions or anything, just send me a message and I'll reply ASAP!_**

**_Hodhod2011danger_**

**_P.S. This is an edited version of the chapter thanks to Azrael's Darkest Secrets who helped me correct a few mistakes and who was also my first revewer. Thank you:)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>For every beginning, there's an end…<em>**

_**The Fight to Die**_

_When you see my face,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

_When you walk my way,_

_Hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell._

**_The All American Rejicts-Gives you Hell_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>**- ****Currahee**

Easy Company, 2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment of the 101st Airborne Division, stood at attention in a boot camp at Toccoa, Georgia. The hot sun beat down on them as they waited for their CO, Lieutenant Herbert Sobel, to arrive.

I was standing all the way at the front. My legs were tired from standing for too long, my back was killing me and there were still no traces of Lieutenant Sobel.

*_Where in the goddamn hell is he?_

"You people are at the _position_ of attention!"

*_Found 'im_!

Startled, I fell over on my back, earning some stifled laughs from my soon to be brothers in arms around me. I swear that man has a very bad timing. The moment I had started to stretch my aching back, he decided to finally show up.

"What's your name, Private?" Shouted Sobel as he stood right in front of me after I finally stood up.

*_I'm so gonna get it now_!

I shot a glance at him, and I wish I hadn't. I had seen him before and at the moment I wish I had never done so. I stared straight ahead of me, heart hammering painfully in fear, hoping that he wouldn't recognize me, "Quest, Duncan L., Sir!"

He raised his eyebrows staring at me with a calculative look, "have we met before, Private?"

I gulped painfully, "Don't think so, sir!"

*_please don't recognize me, please don't recognize me_!

"Where are you from, Private Quest?"

"South Philly, Pennsylvania, Sir!"

"Ever been to Chicago?"

*_oh shit_!

I hesitated for a second before answering, "Just once, sir, when I firs' came from Germany, sir!"

"And how old were you when you came, private?"

*_He so totally remembers, oh shit_!_ Oh, shit_!

"Eleven, sir!"

He nodded his head, before suddenly grabbing me by the collar of my jacket, bringing me nose to nose with him with my feet dangling in the air, "I will _not _have slackers in _my_ Company, Private Quest!" he shook me a little, "you understand?" Before I could answer, he let go of me and I fell flat on my back, again, "your weekend pass is revoked, Private!" I quickly scrambled to my feet and stood at attention as Sobel went to harass another soldier.

"Private Perconte," Sobel stood right in front him. If my heart wasn't going thousands miles per hour at the moment, I would have been laughing at the height difference between them. I mean sure at the moment I was an inch shorter than Perconte, but that was only because I was a late bloomer. _Absolutely not my fault_! Sobel continued, and he seemed to be realizing the height difference too apparently, "have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a paratrooper?"

"No, sir," replied Perconte.

"Then explain the creases at the bottom"

Poor Perconte was obviously trying in vain to think of something to say, but came up empty handed, "no excuse, sir!"

Sobel looked like he wanted to smirk, but successfully suppressed it, "Volunteering for the Parachute Infantry is one thing, Private Perconte, but you've got a _long _way ahead of you to prove to me that you belong here," he said, "Your weekend pass is revoked," and with that he started pacing back and forth like a lion searching for his next prey. His eyes fell on me again, and I swear I almost pissed myself.

*_Its official, that man fucking hates me_!

Thankfully, _NOT_, his gaze moved somewhere else, and I took in a deep breath that I hadn't realized I was holding in the first place.

To Luz's luck, or lack of, Sobel marched straight up to him, "Name?"

Luz passed him his rifle, staring straight ahead, "Luz, George," in his nervous state, he said it so fast that it sounded kind of gibberish. Well, at least to my ears it did.

Sobel checked his gun, "Dirt in the rear side aperture," he told him, "pass revoked," He gave Luz his gun back, before making his way over to sergeant Lipton, "When did you sew on these chevrons, Sergeant Lipton?"

Lipton replied, "Yesterday, Sir"

Sobel reached up onto Lipton's right upper arm, "long enough not to notice _this_?" he questioned holding a small piece of thread, "revoked!"

"Sir!" Lipton was too much of a polite man that even when Sobel pokes fun of him he still shows him respect.

*_God bless you Carwood Lipton_!

Sobel paced around a bit more before going to Malarkey, "Name?"

Malarkey took a step back while cocking his gun, "Malarkey, Donald G."

Apparently Sobel didn't like it when Malarkey stepped back for he snatched the gun angrily out of Malarkey's hands, "Malarkey's slang for bullshit, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Rust on the butt plate hinge-spring, Private _Bull_shit," he tossed Malarkey his gun back, "revoked!"

*_what kind of a sick and twisted man was he_? _This was the first time we meet him and that's how he's treating us? Revoking our weekend passes? _

Sobel went to his next victim, "Name?"

Liebgott stared at him with a blank face, cocking his gun, "Liebgott, Joseph D, sir!" instead of grabbing his gun like he had done to the rest of the guys, Sobel grabbed his bayonet, "Rusty bayonet, Liebgott. You wanna kill Germans?"

"Yes, sir," Liebgott replied with no emotion.

Sobel hit Liebgott on his helmet with the bayonet, "not with this!" he exclaimed. Then Sobel marched to the front to face the whole company, waving the bayonet in the air, "I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war, and I will not take any of you to war in this condition!" with that he threw the bayonet to the ground, "now thanks to these men and their infractions, every man in this company who had a weekend pass, has lost it! Change into your P.T. gear, we're running Currahee," then to everyone's happiness, Sobel climbed into the waiting jeep and drove away.

We all made our way to the barracks thinking of only one thing,

_*what the hell have we gotten ourselves into_?

* * *

><p>"You know what?" cried Warren Muck. We all turned to him expectedly. When he realized that he's got most of everyone's attention, he continued, "I can't believe that it's our first week here and that <em>a-hole<em> already took away our weekend passes," he threw his jacket angrily on his bed, "I mean, couldn't he wait like a week or two…"

"Or three or four or maybe seven!"

Muck threw his pillow at Malarkey, "jackass!" Malarkey threw it back at him, receiving a glare as it hit Muck on the head.

I felt a small portion of guilt inside of me as I heard the guys complain about Sobel. _I wish Sobel hadn't recognized me. I wish I hadn't embarrassed Sobel before. I wish I hadn't joined the Paratroopers. Maybe then, these guys wouldn't have much of a bitter commander and maybe then they wouldn't have their weekend passes revoked!_ _Dietrich was right. I was full of bad luck and I would only bring the people around me trouble_!

I felt someone stand beside me breaking my train of thoughts. Instead of looking at him, I decided to ignore whoever it was thinking that he might take the hint that I wasn't in the mood for chatter and leave. Sadly, he didn't!

"So, you're from South Philly, eh?" I looked up only to find William 'Bill' Guarnere standing before me. I nodded silently.

"I could tell, I'm from 17th street,"

"Good for you!" I replied in monotone, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

He furred his eyebrows somewhat angrily, "what the hell is your gawddamn problem, kid?" he spat, "Sobel stole your gawddamn manners or your just fucking pissed your ma ain't 'ere ta give ya a fuckin' good luck kiss?"

My temper was limited. Five minutes ago Sobel revoked my pass and now this guy was not helping my anger any. So forgetting all sounds of reason, I jumped up so I was standing chest to chest with Guarnere, but, unfortunately, I was still almost a head and a couple of inches shorter, "A'right now, tough guy," I hissed, coolly, "first and fo'most, name's Duncan, it ain't kid,"

He crossed his arms, "oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! An' two, I've got fuckin' Sobel up my fuckin' ass and I don't fuckin' need any gawddamned asshole ta annoy the fuck outta my a'ready fucked up ass!"

He sized me up, looking at me up and down. Raising his eyebrows in amusement, he nodded in approval with a smile, "you're from South Philly, alright!" he patted me on the shoulder, "ye ain't so bad, Quest!"

I chuckled softly, my frustration, suddenly, dying away as if it never was there, "thanks," then a thought came up to my head, "so, you're Guarnere, eh?"

"Last time I checked, yeah!"

"Any relation ta Henry Guarnere?"

"I should; he's my brother!" he replied.

I nodded my head, chuckling softly, "ye look nothin' like 'enry,"

"I know. I look better than 'im, don't I?" he boasted, "but seriously, how'd ye know 'im?"

I shrugged, "We met once, saved my ass a couple times, too!"

He chuckled, "seriously?"

I nodded, "yup. I got cornered by a gang of ass'oles once, and he became my night in the fuckin' shinin' armor!" Guarnere let out a barked laugh. I chuckled softly as I remembered the day like it was only yesterday, "so, yeah! We just clicked, and he taught me how ta throw a mean punch, or 'knuckle sandwich' as he liked to call it,"

"Ha! That explains why he came home late, that night, covered in blood"

I winced, "yeah, sorry 'bout that!"

"Me ma threw a fit" he shook his head, before looking at me with a raised eyebrow, "anyway, what hell was that back there with Sobel?"

I narrowed my eyes, my anger levels rising in full blast, "that fucker hates me,"

"Yeah, no shit! But why?"

I let out a sigh, "apparently, 'couple years ago, when I worked in a bar in Chicag..."

"Hold up! What?" he cut in, "how fucking old were you, then?"

"Does it matter?" I continued, "Anyway, one nigh' during work, I kinda slipped an' all the drinks I was carryin' spilled on this guy an' his dame," Guarnere let out a low whistle, "ah, huh! The broad started bitch slapping 'im. Makin' a big scene 'bout it, too," I gave a small shrug, "an' now our dear Lieutenant got me on his gawddmaned top mos' hated lists!" then I mumbled quietly, "Got me friggin' fired, too!"

Guarnere let out a laugh, "sucks to be you, kid!" I nodded in agreement, "How old were ya, when that happened?"

I shrugged as I thought, "well it was almost three years ago, so abou' twelve? Thirteen, maybe? Give or take" I shrugged, carelessly.

His eyes widened, "ya shittin' me? Are you tellin' me your parents let ya work in a friggin' _bar_ that young?"

I was saved from answering by Joe Toye, as he came to joined us, "Hey Guarno, ya got yourself a boyfriend, or somethin'?"

Guarnere shook his head, "you can go fuck yourself, Toye"

"Nah," he replied, "you'd enjoy it too much,"

"You wish!"

Toye turned to me, "we didn't to get to properly meet. Joe Toye,"

"Duncan Quest," I shook his hand.

"So, uh, you're from Philly, eh?"

"Yup, 13th street,"

"Looks like we're having our own Philly club in here, ain't that right?"

"Seems so," I replied before turning back to tying my boot strings, thinking about the great Currahee hill that we're going to be running in two minutes.

"I wonder how many miles it is?" Toye said thinking of the same thing I was.

Guarnere glanced at him from my other side, "I don't know and, for god's sake, I definitely don't wanna know either," he said.

Toye nodded, "I sure hope we'd manage to make it to the top!"

"I sure hope we'd survive makin' it to the bottom," I said with dread. Guarnere patted my shoulder.

"I ain't going up that hill!" Perconte announced loudly from where he was sitting on his bed.

"Sure you won't," Muck breathed in exaggeration.

Suddenly the door burst open and Johnny Martin strode in looking all angry as he tied the drawstrings of his shorts, "what were you thinkin' of, Perconte, blousin' your pants?"

"Shut up, Martin, alright?" Perconte replied, angrily, "He gigged everybody!"

"Yeah!" retorted, Johnny, "well, you should've known better. Don't give 'im no excuses!"

"_Excuses_?" now Perconte stood up angrily, pointing at the trousers lying on his bed, "why don't you _come_ 'ere, look at these trousers, _get_ down and you tell me if there is any crease on 'em?"

Sergeant Lipton stepped in, interrupting whatever Johnny was going to say next, "Alright! Let's go, on the road in P.T formation!" Everyone stood up and made their way out. Lipton realized that Perconte was still standing there with his jacket on, "Let's go Perconte," Perconte ripped his jacked off and stormed out passed me.

"Private White, why are you not in your P.T. gear?" I turned to find Sgt. Lipton trying to get White to change in his P.T clothes, but was ignored.

"'ey, Lip," I called. Lipton turned to me, shocked that one more person was still in here. Before he could say anything, I said, "cut 'im some slack, would ya?" he opened his mouth to argue, but I interrupted him, again, "common! One time ain't gonna hurt nobody!" and with that I made my way out, falling in line with the rest of Easy Company.

"Ah, _Easy_ Company," one of the guys from fox company taunted, "Hey, while you guys go running, don't worry, we'll take your dames out to the movies for ya!" the guys around him started laughing. In front of me Muck made a motion to through one of the pebbles, in his hands, at them but refrained from doing so.

"Yeah, good! They need some female company," Liebgott retorted before he, Muck, Malarkey, Talbert, and George Luz ran at them, nocking their hats to the ground.

I heard footsteps running behind me and a second later Lipton was walking besides me. "White ain't with cha, eh?" I asked him, staring straight ahead.

"Nah, one time won't hurt anyone!" he turned to me with a smirk. I gave him one in return as we made our way to the beginning of what will soon be called 'the Hill of Nightmares'.

* * *

><p>"What're we running?"<p>

"Currahee!"

"What does Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

"How many miles up and down?"

"3 miles up, 3 miles down!"

"And what Company is this?"

"Easy Company!"

"And what do we do?"

"Stand alone!"

We all shouted back in Union as Lt. Sobel ran ahead in his P.T clothes- _which look ridiculous on him if I might add_- shouting what I think was encouragement to us, but all it was doing was give us headaches and increasing our urges to kill him, or ourselves, whichever comes first!

"Who are we?"

_*oh, would someone, please, shut him up?_

"Easy Company!"

"And what do we do?"

"Stand alone!"

Muck, in front of me, stepped wrong on his right foot, probably twisting his ankle in the process. Donald Malarkey and Walter 'Smokey' Gordon rushed to help him, but frigging Sobel stopped them by shouting, "_Do not_ help that man! Do _not_ help that man! We do _not_ stop!" and with that, Sobel sprinted up ahead and out of sight.

"Damn it!" complained Muck as more pain stabbed at his foot.

"Shit man!" Smokey said, "Running like this will only hurt your foot more!"

"Oh, Really now!"

Malarkey smirked, "what are ya suggesting, Privet Smokey? You wanna give dear Skip piggy back rides now?"

"Hell no," Smokey said, "I don't wanna be the one to drag his fat ass all the way to the top, why don't you do it?"

"No way in hell!" Malarkey scoffed.

"Screw you both to hell!" Muck grunted, wincing at the increasing pain in his foot, "it don't matter anyway. If Sobel saw anybody helping me, we're all dead!"

"Skip's right," Luz agreed, jumping into the conversation using Malarkey's nickname for Muck, "you know what Sobel said: 'Do not help that man! Do not help that man!" he impersonated Sobel, making whoever was in ear shot, laugh.

"That was nowhere near Sobel, Luz, what so ever!"

"Shut it, Quest! You're just jealous of my amazing ability!"

"Ain't cha full of it?" I replied.

"There should be no unauthorized talking in my Company!"

"Where the fuck did _he_ comes from," complained Luz from next to me as Sobel ran passed us from out of nowhere.

* * *

><p>We staid quiet for the next mile. The only thing that could be heard was our heavy breathing and Skip's continues winces and complaints. Fifteen minutes have gone passed and I grew more frustrated with him, so with a growl, I increased my pace so I was running right in front of him, "hey, Quest," he called, "mind getting your scrawny ass outta my way, buddy?"<p>

I turned my head slightly to the side, glancing at him from the corner of my eye, "Hop onto me back!"

"What?" he cried incuriously, "you insane?"

"Nah, now get on!"

"Hey, Malark, you hear what he's saying to me?"

"Yeah, I heard and if I were you I'd listen to him!"

"What?"

We slowed down allowing most of the guys to run by us, "either ya get on, or ya hurt that leg of yours more and they'd send your sorry ass back ta your ma!" I said in annoyance. He grunted a bit before jumping on my back, "son of a _bitch_!"

"Hey you suggested it, so stop bitching!"

"Well, yeah! That don't mean you can't give a gawddamn warnin' first!"

"Sobel's _so_ gonna kill you, two!" Malarkey said.

I shook my head, running besides him, Muck wasn't as heavy as he looks, "we'll stop a couple o' feet before we reach the top!"

* * *

><p>True to my words, a couple of feet before we reached the top, I stopped, letting Skip get down off of my back. In the distance we could hear Sobel shouting insults at the men, while Lt. Richard 'Dick' Winters was encouraging them on. By now, Malarkey had already sped up to run with the other guys, leaving Muck and I the last ones in the Company.<p>

We ran up, passing by the men who were making their way down. We passed by Lt. Winters who kept encouraging Muck and I to reach the top where we met up with Sobel. Ignoring his insults at our slow paces, we reached the memorial rock, then we made our way down.

When Sobel ran passed us and out of sight with Winters hot on his heels, Muck jumped onto my back again. With that done, we started making our way down.

* * *

><p>When we reached the bottom, we thought that it was going to be empty, since everyone in Easy Company would have gone to take showers and rest by now. But, how wrong could we get!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A cliff hanger… man how I hate those!<em>**

**_Don't worry I'll update soon!_**

**_Hope you all enjoed this chapter!_**


	2. Bloming Romance

**A/N: Chapter 2 is now out! YAAAY!**

**First I would like to thank ****Horsesareamazing**** and ****skymoon1977**** for reviewing the first chapter. I would also like to thank everyone else who give some of their time to read my story and added me as a favorite3**

**Second, I would like to point out that this is **_**NOT**_** a slash fiction. No offence to anyone or anything, but this story aims to show the brotherhood/ friendship between soldiers in war! **

**Third, for those who were wondering in the previous chapter about why were Guarnere, Malarkey and Toye in the 1****st**** platoon barracks when they were in second platoon. Well, to answer that, I would like to say that I knew that already. But in the first episode in the scene where Perconte was arguing with Martin in the Barracks, I noticed Roe, Liebgott and Luz who were from first Platoon in the background. But I also noticed Malarkey by the door- **_He sat beside the 'BUTT' can by the door_**, and also a guy who looked like Guarnere behind Martin. They were both from second Platoon, so I just went along with it. And anyway I liked that seen between Perco and Johnny and just had to put it in any way!**

**So, anyway… I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And don't forget to leave a review once you're done :D**

* * *

><p>From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine<p>

You touched my hand and I knew that this was gonna be our time

I don't ever wanna lose this feeling

I don't wanna spend a moment apart

Blue-Best in me

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- Blooming Romance!<strong>

By the time we had reached the bottom, we thought that it was going to be empty, but how wrong could we get!

Lt. Nixon, Lt. Winters and ... *_Gulp* _

… Lt. Sobel.

All three of them were waiting for us, still in their P.T. gear.

"Ah shit!" breathed out Skip and I couldn't help but nod my head in agreement. _We're fucking screwed!_

When we were mere a couple of feet from them, I bent down to set Muck back to his feet. We both saluted the Lieutenants as we stood at attention.

"The both of you are late. Not to mention, Private Muck, who gave you permission to ride on another soldier's back?" Sobel asked, more like shouted, angrily with spit flying from his mouth after every word.

"No one, sir!" came the response from Skip who was trying in vain to stop his shaking hands by his side.

"And _whose_ idea was it that you could rest on a soldier's back, while the rest of the Company ran the whole six miles, Private?"

Muck's loyalties overrun his fear for he kept his mouth shut. Sobel took one step forward, his face mere inches away from Muck's face, "I asked you a question, Private. Now whose idea was it?" Again, Muck hesitated.

"It was mine, sir!" Everyone's eyes shifted my way. _Oh_, _fuck me and my big pie hole_!

Sobel stormed up to me nostrils flaring angrily, "_your_ idea? Who gave you permission?" before I could answer, Sobel turned to Lieutenants Winters and Nixon, "Did you hear me order anyone to help a fallen soldier?"

"No, sir!" they replied in union.

"Didn't I give a specific order _not_ to help this man?" Sobel cried pointing at Muck.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"So _why_ did you, Private Quest, allow yourself to help a soldier when I ordered, loud and clear, _not _to?" I opened my mouth to answer, but apparently he wasn't done, "Private, we are Easy Company and what do we do?"

"Stand alone!" I replied threw gritted teethes while clutching my hands in tight fists as my blood began to boil.

"That's right," he sneered in response before turning and starting to pace back and forth with his hands behind his back, "we stand _alone_, which means everyman in this Company is for himself, Private," he said, "if you see a soldier sneezes, falls and breaks his neck in the process, you ignore him and keep running! If a soldier trips over his own two damn feet and twists his ankle, you ignore him and keep running! If, you see Lieutenant Nixon here, for example, having a heart attack and dies, you..."

Nixon interrupted him, raising an amused eyebrow with a smirk, "Ignore me and keep running?"

"Lieutenant your next week's pass is revoked," Sobel deadpanned, "but yes, that's exactly what you should do!"

I felt the familiar rushing of anger threw my veins. Rage clouded my thoughts and before I could help it, words flew out of my lips, "with all due respect, sir," I interrupted his ranting, trying to keep some level of respect in my tone which was-obviously- hard at the moment, "but in the near future we're all gonna be facin' some real fucked up battles, sir. The enemy will be shootin' at us, hell, bombing at us even. Some guys will get a few scratches while others will be severely wounded, hell, probably even die. By then, sir, nobody will be thinkin' of themselves-unless they are selfish bastards, of course," at this I gave him a pointed look with a death glare that would make a zombie run back crying to his grave, "but, sir, we are _never _goin' to stand alone in battles, sir. We're gonna be fightin' side by side, like brothers. And you know what, it ain't gonna matter who or where a wounded soldier was from, because we'd never give a rat's ass of who the hell he was, or who he gawdamned served. We'd rush down to him and patch 'im up, best we could, while prayin' to every god there is that he'd survive to see the end of the friggin' war and after!" then I added a 'sir' as an afterthought at the end.

Sobel stared at me with an open mouth as did the other two Lieutenants and Muck. _Of all things that I could've inherited from my mother, I got her bad temper! Thanks for nothing, mother!_

Everyone was quiet for a second or two before Lt. Sobel broke it, "Private Muck, you are going to report to the aid station and get that injured foot of yours checked," I stared, in astonishment, at him, "Private Quest," he continued, "I want you to escort Private Muck to the aid station,"

"Sir, Yes, sir!"

*_hell had officially frozen_ _over_!

"Then I want you to report back to run Currahee, _again,_ and you won't stop running, unless I tell you to,"

*_spoke too soon_!

"Ah, sir," interrupted Lt. Nixon again, "it's going to be raining soon, sir!" and as if to prove his point, sounds of thunder hit the grey sky.

"I am aware of that, Lieutenant, and that's another weekend pass revoked," Lt. Winters gave Nixon a sympathetic look as Sobel continued, "as soon as you escort him, Private, you start running this hill," he said, "and remember, I _will_ be watching!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe he's making you run Currahee again,"<p>

"Well Skip, buddy, believe it or not, but our dear Lieutenant hates my guts," I replied as I helped him to sit on one of the empty beds.

"No shit!"

"How may I help you?" a blonde nurse asked.

"I think I twis..."

"um, hold that thought," she called to some brunette nurse setting at the front desk to cover for her before making her way to the doorway where a Lieutenant was waiting. As soon as she was close enough, he took a hold of her hand and they rushed out.

Muck stared after them, looking insulted, "can you believe tha…" but he didn't get to finish as the nurse behind the desk came over with a clipboard.

"Hello, boys," she greeted cheerfully, "what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I hurt my foot, ma'am, while we were running Currahee," he replied. The Nurse inspected his foot.

"Well Private, seems to me like you got a twisted ankle" she said, "I'm afraid we have to keep you in here for the night,"

I let out a chuckle, slapping Skip's shoulder, "wait 'til the boys hear 'bout this, Skip. They ain't gonna like it one bit"

"Funny accent you got there, Private," the Nurse said wrapping a bandage around Muck's ankle, "where are you from?"

"South Philly, Pennsylvania, ma'am," I answered.

She chuckled, "hmm, you don't look like a Philly kind of guy to me,"

"Oh, really? And what kind of guy do I look like to you, Ma'am?"

She shrugged, "you look a bit, I don't know, Europe-ish? French, maybe?"

"Close, but nah," I replied, "I'm actually from Germany"

"Germany, huh? Should I be scared" she smiled, teasingly.

"'ey, don't worry," I raised my arms in mock surrender, "I don't bite,"

"Too bad we can't say the same for Sobel," Muck mumbled, quietly, but she heard him anyway,

"Sobel?"

"He's our CO," Skip explained and she nodded in understanding, "yeah, apparently he hates my dear friend over here"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "and how did you figure that out, Private...?" she trailed off reading his name tag, "Private Muck?"

"He's making Duncan run Currahee," he told her, simply.

"But, wait! I thought you boys already ran Currahee?"

"We did!" we replied in union.

"But how come he's making you run again?" she asked me.

"Like Skip said, he hates me," I replied simply with a shrug, "an' now I gotta go and start my runnin' before Sobel decides to plan me execution," I clapped Muck on the shoulder, "I'll leave ya to rest now, buddy"

He nodded, "good luck with Sobel!"

"Thanks I'll need it," I turned to the Nurse who was done wrapping his foot by now, "thanks for your help Nurse...?" I trailed off, realizing that I didn't know her name.

"Oh," she blushed realizing her mistake, "Sorry, I'm Scarlett Trigger,"

I took her small hand into my slightly larger one, "name's Quest, ma'am, _Duncan_ Quest," I met her eyes and I felt a jolt of electricity hit me square on, that it took my breath away.

She has got the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. I could stare at them for years and would never get tired of looking at them. I tried to pull myself together, telling myself that it was rude to stare, but it seems like it got a mind of its own. Her eyes were addicting. I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to realize it, but Nurse Scarlett Trigger was the most beautiful woman I have ever set my eyes on. Crimson, shoulder length hair, pale freckled skin and full, pink lips with a smile to die for. She is definitely an angel from the sky; there was no doubt about it!

A slight clearing of a throat, snapped me out of my daze. I realized that I was still holding Nurse Scarlett's soft hand. We both let go at the same time.

I looked down at the ground as heat rushed to my ears. I cleared my throat, awkwardly, "I guess, I'll... uh, I'll be goin' then," I gave a final nod to the blushing nurse and then to Muck, who was giving me an amused look, "good day!" and with that I made my way to the door, resisting the urge to catch a final glance at the beautiful angelic nurse.

* * *

><p><em>Right, Left, Right, Left. That's it! Deep breaths and start over! <em>

This was my second Currahee run, not including the first time with the rest of my company.

"I fuckin' hate rain!" I grumbled. It had started drizzling not even fifteen minutes ago. Now I'm soaked, cold, and not to mention my whole body was aching in pain.

_*I'm not sure if I could keep it up much longer_! _So, so tired!_

Going down the mountain was worse than going up in this type of weather. You have to be careful where you land your feet while keeping up your pace. It was a fucked up task that was for damn sure!

My foot landed in a pool of mud and the next thing I knew, I was rolling down the hill like a frigging soccer ball. Seconds ticked by before I finally came to a stop… by crashing into a tree. "What the hell have I done to you?" I screamed up into the heavens, "huh? What have I done to deserve all this shit?" Sighing in frustration I decided that I can't afford to waste any more time, so I stood up and resumed running, ignoring the aching pain all over my body.

I reached the bottom to find Sobel waiting for me, like before, wearing a rain coat.

*_doesn't he have anything else better to do_?

"I want you to run back up one more time. Once done, you may report back to your barracks," he said.

I huffed and puffed, forcing my arm up to give him a salute, "ye- yes, sir!"

"I expect you tomorrow up at 0530 for another run with the whole Company, Private," and with that I ran back up for my final run for the today.

* * *

><p><strong>Guarnere's POV<strong>

It was 2100 hours, and everyone in the barracks was either sitting around playing cards and joking, or fast asleep. Everyone was present except for two people, Skip Muck and Duncan Quest.

They had visited Skip at the aid station before dinner. He gets to stay the night there, _Lucky bastard_! He told them that Sobel was forcing Duncan to repeat Currahee for some time as a punishment for helping Muck with his run. The door opened and Duncan came in.

*_Speak of the devil_!

"Jesus Christ!" Toye breathed out. The kid looked like shit. He was soaked to the bone and looking like he would pass out at any given moment. He made his way over to his bed, falling down face first on it. Not even a second late, they all could hear his soft snores echoing around the now silent barracks.

"Jesus Christ!" Perconte cried, "Kid looks like a friggin' Zombie!"

"And a soaked wet one, too!" Penkala added.

"What'd ya fuckin' expect?" grumbled Toye in response, "He just ran Currahee for god only knows how long"

"The bastard's got the worst luck in the world!" Guarnere told them.

Eugene 'Doc' Roe walked up to the nocked out Duncan, checking to see for any serious injuries. Finding none, he proceeded to pull him up into a sitting position and started pulling at his shirt.

"Whoa, there, boy!" cried Luz, holding his hands out in a 'stop' motion, "You can't take an advantage from a kid like that?" Penkala and Tipper snorted from where they were playing cards besides him, shaking their heads at him.

Eugene paused, giving Luz a strange look, not sure if Luz was serious or being his usual joking self, "I have to take off these wet clothes or else he'd get sick,"

"Oh!" Luz smiled sheepishly at him, "well, then. You may proceed!"

"Yeah, guess I'll help ya with him. These guys are a bunch of cheaters anyway," Guarnere threw the cards at Toye and Martin before making his way over to Quest's bed. He crouched down, taking off Duncan's boots while Eugene took his shirt off. Poor kid was so tired, he could sleep through bombings. Suddenly, Eugene took in a sharp breath, swearing quietly to himself.

"Whazzah matter?" Guarnere asked him, curiously.

"Come here and take a look at this!" he beckoned for him, pointing at Duncan's bare back. With a grunt, Guarnere got up to stand besides Eugene.

"Jesus!" He breathed. The Kid was too skinny for his own good. You could literarily see the outline of his ribs and spine. But the worst of them all were the purple bruises and the scars all over his back. Some looked freshly new, "You think those came from a fall sometime in Currahee?"

"Nah!" he shook his head as he traced his fingers through the scars, "they're much older than that, almost like, uh, a couple of weeks back, give or take a few days. I ain't sure."

Guarnere gave him a wide eyed look, "Shit, you think he done those intentionally?"

Eugene shook his head with a frown, "impossible, wouldn't be able to reach that far back" he pointed out. They dried the kid off and laid him down to sleep, "he's going to be under watchful eyes from now on. We gotta make sure he's eating to gain some meat into his bones," before he left, Eugene glanced at Guarnere, shaking his head, "whateva' happened to him, it looks bad!"

Guarnere nodded his head in agreement, suddenly feeling waves of protectiveness for this kid fill his heart, "I'm gonna find out what happened to him, Doc!" Eugene patted his shoulder before going to his bed, "and when I do," Guarnere continued in a whisper, "umma make sure it ain't happening to 'im again!"


	3. Brotherhood

**ALRIGHTY! Chapter 3 is now finally out! I would like to apologize for taking so long to update! **

**A special thank you to ****skymoon1977 and ****immortalrmy for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to leave a review!**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><em>When I was younger,<em>

_So much younger than today,_

_I never needed anybody's help in anyway._

_But now these days are gone,_

_I'm not so self-assured._

_Now I find I've changed my mind_

_And opened up the doors._

_Help me if you can I'm feeling down._

_And I do appreciate you being 'round._

_Help me get my feet back on the ground._

_Would you please, please, help me!_

**_The Beatles- Help!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- Brotherhood<strong>

"Eat!"

"No, thanks. I ain't hungry!"

"Come on, eat!"

"Nah!"

"Just eat!"

"Jesus Christ! I told ya, I ain't hungry!"

"Stop being so gawdamn stubborn and eat!"

"_My ass_!"

"_Eat it!"_

"Fuck! Who made you me gawddamn mother, Gonorrhea?" I cried out in frustration.

"Gono…?" he trailed off gritting his teeth in anger, "you better listen here, kid" he hissed threw gritted teeth, waving his pointer finger at me, "I ain't in the friggin' mood, so just eat your gawddamn lunch and…"

"Fuck _off_!"

"Gawddamn it, Duncan!" Guarnere exclaimed, pounding a fist against the table, obviously losing his temper. For the past week, Guarnere has been pestering me about eating and it's becoming a fucking pain in the ass. The stubborn bastard never takes a simple 'no' for an answer. He slid the plate full of army food in front of me, glaring at me, "eat the goddamned food!"

I pushed it back, matching his glare with my own, "I told ya, I _ain't_ hungry,"

"I don't give a shit if you was hungry or not! You're eatin' this shit!"

Having had enough of his bullshit , I slammed my fist against the table in a similar-yet more violent- fashion than his, "I ain't eatin' it even if Sobel threatens me to fuckin' run Currahee for _the rest of me fuckin' life_!" with that I jumped off of the bench making my way to the door. I was acting like a child, and a spoiled one, too. For some reason the way Guarnere has been treating me lately made me act a bit defensive. He made me feel like I was just some stupid loner kid that was too weak and pathetic to be able to take care of himself- which I'm _not_ and I've got the scars to prove it!

Before I could even reach the door, Guarnere shouting my name demanding me to stop, echoed around the now silent mess hall. Everyone's attention turned to our argument, "Duncan Lee Quest!" I halted in my steps to mine and everyone else's shock, "Get that scrawny _ass _of yours_ back_ here and eat your gawd_damn_ _food_!"

"Why do ya even_ care, _Guarnere?" I shot back at him clinching my fists at my sides so tight they turned white.

"_I don't_!" he replied, harshly, but for some reason, I knew otherwise. His words might have been harsh, but the look in his eyes says something else.

Those dark piercing eyes were familiar. They remind me of the past that keeps on hunting me wherever I go. His eyes, they were so much similar, yet so different than _**his'**_! They were so dark it was impossible to see their pupils. Guarnere's eyes were different, though, so much different than_**his'**_. While _**his**_ eyes were sadistic and murderous, Guarnere's eyes were twinkling and kind.

Guarnerewas_ not __**him**_! He could never, ever, be like _**him**_. _**He**_ never bothered with me without getting something in return. _**He**_never would get out of his way for me.

No, Guarnere was not even close to being like _**him**_! Guarnere was a menacing tough man, but with a great pure heart. He was nice and kind in his own weird and twisted way. He was a man with honor; He would do anything in his power for his friends. _Does that mean that I'm his friend? Is that why he was wasting his time with me and forcing me to eat? He actually cares about my wellbeing?_

"_Don't_ make me ask again, kid. Get your ass _back_ to your seat and _eat_ your damn lunch!" He hissed in threat. _Did the Philly just threaten me?_

He was threatening me like _**he**_has done numerous times before. He's going to make me wish to never think of questioning him, again. But Guarnere didn't seem like he was actually threatening for a punishment. He sounded sincere, like he was talking to a younger brother,_ not_ a slave!

"No!" I answered, stubbornly, shaking my head. I braced myself for his reaction! Waiting for him to pounce on me, like a lion does to its prey, and finish me off. But to my shock, he never did. He just stood there not showing any threatening signs at all!

That's when I realized, that William 'Bill' Guarnere actually gave a shit about me!

He wasn't ordering me around with threats because he _likes_ it, or at least he _enjoys_ it! No, he was doing all that because he was my friend! Because he knows, or at least has an idea, that I've got nobody to go to for help, for an advice, for _anything_! Right then and there, I _knew_ that I could trust Guarnere with my life!

I relaxed the tense muscles in my shoulders before I started making my way back to the table. I stood in front of Guarnere, silently observing his reaction. He stared at me with a blank face, but his eyes had shock and astonishment written all over them.

Without saying anything, I sat back down on my seat, between Denver 'Bull' Randleman and Joe Toye, and I started eating.

* * *

><p><em>2 weeks later<em>

_"__**Gustav**__!"_

_A ten year old Gustav let out a scared gasp. _He was back and he was not happy!

"_**Gustav**__**! **__**wo bist du**__**, Junge?**__"__(__**Gustav! WHARE THE HELL ARE YOU, BOY!)**_

_The door banged open and there stood Gustav's worst nightmare, "__**hier sind Sie**__!" cried Dietrich as he stormed in angrily, "__**Ich habe**__**überall gesucht**__**, Junge**__**!**__" (__**Here you are! I have been looking everywhere for you, boy!**__ )_

_Gustav stood still, glaring at him, "_ _**auch**__**hier bin ich**__**, **__**so**__**was wollen Sie**__**jetzt**__?" he smacked himself mentally. Now he's done it and got him more angry then he already was. (__**well here I am, so what do you want now?**__)_

_A strange glint stirred in Dietrich's cold black eyes, __**"**__**Nun, das war**__**nicht sehr höflich**__**, es war**__**?"**__ he inched closer towards Gustav, cracking his knuckles, "__**wir haben**__**, dies zu ändern, nicht wahr**__?" (__**now, That wasn't very polite, was it?**__**we've got to change that, eh?**__)_

_*****_Duncan?

_Gustav cowered against the wall._

_*****_Duncan!

_There was no one to stop him now. Dietrich was going to get him!_

_*****_Duncan, get up!

_Gustav opened his mouth in a silent scream._

"QUEST!"

* * *

><p>I bolted upright, smacking my forehead with something solid, "HOLY SCHEISSE!" I cried, rubbing my aching head. I opened my bleary eyes to find Luz staring in amusement while Guarnere was sitting beside me rubbing his forehead, too. (SHIT!)<p>

"What the 'ell, Gonorrhea?"

"Me? What the hell's wrong with you?" he retorted, "Jesus! My gawddamn head!"

"Argh! Feels like I just smacked into steel!" I groaned as I rubbed my sore forehead ignoring the glare Guarnere sent my way.

"Well, that was one hell of a way to wake up!" commented Luz before walking away.

"Ya still got 'em?" Guarnere asked. I frowned at him in confusion, "the nightmares? You still have 'em?" I hesitated before nodded slowly.

"They never stopped," I replied as I started to get ready for the day.

"But you told me last night that they've stopped,"

I shrugged, "I lied, ok?"

Guarnere sighed in exaggeration, "This ain't healthy, kid. You need some sleep!"

I rolled my eyes at him as I finished dressing, making my way out, "well, I'll just close my eyes and fall sleep then," I told him sarcastically.

Angrily, he grabbed my shoulder, stopping from walking any farther, "I'm serious in 'ere! Have you looked in the mirror lately, kid?" he raised his voice slightly, in frustration, grabbing the attention of those who still haven't left yet, "ya look like shit!"

"Gee thanks," I retorted with an eye roll, trying to pull away but he was persistent.

"I'm not jokin' around in here, kid. It's not good to keep everythin' locked up inside,"

I glared at him, "I'll be fine, a'right? Stop fussing over me! It's weird!"

"Look Dunca..."

"Just drop it already!" we glared at each other for a while.

"Alright, boys! Let's get moving! Let's go!" exclaimed Sgt. Lipton as he came in. He paused felling the tension floating around the room. "Everything alright in here?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Guarnere and I replied in union, not breaking our staring match.

Lipton stared between us, not convinced, "alright then, common," The guys started piling out. I was the first one to break away, making my way to the door.

Guarnere raised his arms in surrender, addressing me bitterly, "a'right, whatever you say, Quest!" I stared after him, as he left, with guilt filled eyes. He was doing his best to take care of me, and I end up pushing him away. I sighed rubbing my face, regretfully admitting that Guarno was right, I do need sleep!

A hand rested, firmly, on my shoulder. I turned to find Lipton's kind eyes, staring at me in concern, "I'm fine!" I assured him.

He nodded his head in understanding, "common," he, gently, pushed me in front of him. We reached the group of Easy Company and we all headed to our favorite of all things: Currahee!

*_Yay!_

* * *

><p>"'ey Guarnere!" I cried jogging to catch up with him, "Gonorrhea, wait up!" I jogged faster, finally managing to reach the bastard, "Look, I'm sorry 'bout earlier!"<p>

"It's a'right!" he replied with a shrug. I shook my head.

"It ain't a'right, a'right?" I exclaimed, "You was only trying to be there for me and help me out. It was wrong of me to push ya away like that,"

"Duncan, don't worry 'bout it, its fine!" he replied patting my shoulder, "I just wanted to know what's happened to ya, is all. Ya know, so I could help ya out,"

"Don't worry, you're doin' fine," I reassured him, "for a bastard," He smacked my head. I laughed.

"Say, who's Dietrich?" he said after a small pause.

I halted, staring at him, agape, "wha-what'd ya just say?"

He stared at my now pale face in confusion, "Dietrich. Who's he?"

"He's a nobody," I responded, bitterly, as I resumed walking.

"Duncan, look, I don't know how to help ya if you keep on tellin' me nothing"

"I ain't ready to talk, yet, Guarno," I insisted wishing that he would drop the subject. He was silent for a couple of seconds before he nodded in understanding. I sighed, suddenly feeling guilty for leaving him in the dark, "look I promise ya, a'right? One day, when I'm ready for some cuddling time with hot coco and sweets, I _will_ tell you everythin', a'right? An' I _mean_ everythin'!"

He thought about it for a second before nodding his head, "A'right then. I'll hold ya up to it!"

I smiled, mischievously, at him, "race ya to the top?"

"You're on!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**The German part I had to use the '****Google translate'**** since I didn't know any German unless if it was how to say 'I love you' and 'asshole' other than that I suck at it! :D **

**I was actually thinking of just writing it in BOLD and ITALIC in English instead of writing it in German. What do you think?**

** I'm up for volanteers who would like to participate in helping write perfect German!**

**anyways! **

**How did you like the beginning of the 'brotherhood' bond between Duncan and Guarnere?**

**I'm sure many of you were wondering about the random Gustav part! Not to mention who ****HE**** that Duncan was referring to at the mess hall!**

**I promise all will be revealed in due time. After all we ARE still in the third chapter! Wait until you read about Normandy! I kinda skipped and wrote it instead of going on chronologically! Silly me, but I just couldn't wait and you gotta admit, the Normandy episode was AWESOME. Especially when Toye got hit by a grenade twice and survived!**

**So yeah! I hoped you liked this chapter and don't be shy to review!**

**xoxo**


	4. Goddamn, we're Airborne Infintry

"_Above all things let us never forget that mankind constitutes one great brotherhood; all born to encounter suffering and sorrow, and therefore bound to sympathize with each other_." - **Albert Pike**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>**- ****Goddamn, we're Airborne Infantry!**

_"Why are you here, Private Gordon?"_

Training with Sobel has been a torture, he made sure of that. We were all careful to not make any mistakes no matter what. And if we do, Sobel would make us run Currahee over and over until we make sure to never make any mistake again!

_"I wanna be in the Airborne, sir!"_

The center of Sobel's torture at the moment was good ol' Smokey Gordon.

_"I don't believe you. Why are you here, Private Gordon?"_

I remember one morning during the jump training, Smokey had landed wrong during one of the jumps and 'broke both of his legs' in the process. At that moment, I had thought that Sobel was being nice as he let it pass with only pointing out Smokey's mistake. But now- as I stood with Guarnere, Talbert and Shifty watching Sobel shout at Smokey, I realized how wrong I had been!

"_I WANNA BE IN THE AIRBORNE, SIR!"_

Sobel could never be nice. Ever! And when he was, you have got to realize that there was going to be some shit heading your way, one way or another. Take this moment for example,

"You have fifty minutes, to the top and back, Private, and I will be watching you"

Smokey stared at Lt. Sobel in disbelief. We had all just finished running in full gear and in one hour we have more training exercises to go to. If he ran now, he will be dead by the time he reaches the top.

"Well? What are you waiting for?"

Smokey started running without saluting Sobel and he shouldn't! Sobel was a bastard. He doesn't deserve any respect from no one.

"Did ya'll see that?" questioned Shifty.

"You bet your ass we did, Shift," replied Talbert, "I can't believe he made him run when he's got more goddamned tiring exercises to go to!"

Guarnere scoffed, "there ain't no way in hell, that he's gonna make it ta training"

"Yeah, he'll be beat by then," Talbert said. Shifty nodded in agreement.

Guarnere turned to me with a raised eyebrow, "whatcha think, Flame?"

I stared off into the distance, at the Currahee hill, with a calculative look, "_I think_," I drawled as I hosted my rifle onto my shoulder, "that runnin' Currahee alone could be a little bit too depressin'." They all gave me questioning looks, but I didn't elaborate. I just took off running after Smokey, but not before giving a mocking salute to Sobel as I passed by him. I could feel his piercing gaze, glaring daggers into my back. A satisfied smirk grew on my face. _There ain't nothing better than pissing off your jackass of a CO!_

By the time I reached Smokey, he was almost dragging himself up. I started jogging besides him.

"Thanks," he managed to grunt between heavy breaths.

I shrugged, "what are friends for?" we shared a smile. Suddenly, sounds of heavy footfalls reached our ears. Not one minute later, we were joined by Talbert, Guarnere, and Shifty.

"You, kid, are going to be the death of me," grumbled Guarnere, breathlessly.

I smirked in response, "Just keep on running, Gonorrhea"

* * *

><p>I let out a relieved sigh as I lay down on my bed at the far corner of the barracks. After the scene at the mess hall between Guarnere and I, last month, he suggested for me to switch with Luz to bunk besides him. And I did so, willingly. After that fight, we became attached at hip. We had formed some kind of a 'Brotherly' bond between us; it was impossible to separate us.<p>

My whole body was aching. A groan came from next to me as Guarnere sat beside me, "I can't feel my fuckin' legs,"

"Whazzah matter, William?" I teased him, leaning on my elbows, "Not gettin' too old for some light runnin', I hope?"

"Go ta hell, Quest," he grumbled, then as an afterthought, said, "and don't ya ever friggin' call me that again. Makes ya sound like me ma whenever I get in trouble"

"Which was, obviously, the whole time!"

"_Shuttup_!"

"I still can't believe you guys did that," Luz said from where he was lying on his bed.

"Yeah, tell ya what?" piped up Perconte, "those two are friggin' nuts, that's what!" he scoffed, pointing at Guarnere and I.

Martin joined the conversation; "Tell me about it," he shook his head in disbelief, "running Currahee twice? _And_ in full gear, too? That's a fucking suicide,"

"It ain't all that bad," they all stared at me, "what?"

Guarnere shook his head at me, "you need help!"

"Honestly, it might've been as tiring as shit, but you gotta admit, some good shit came out of it!"

"And what's the good thing that came out of it, genius?" Muck asked, sarcastically.

Rolling my eyes, I smiled mischievously, "Well, it's a good exercise for our bodies," they rolled their eyes at me, "_and_ it pissed Lt. Snowball off, didn't it?"

"Snowball?" Martin questioned, amusingly.

I shrugged as Guarnere pointed my way, "you, kid, are asking for it,"

"'ey!" I piped up indignantly, "I didn't ask for nothin'! Sobel's the one that's been crappin' down my throat since day one!"

Guarnere stared off into space as he remembered the first day we all met Lt. Sobel, "oh yeah! You was the first 'trooper to ever get a revoked pass"

I crossed my arms angrily, "and I still fuckin' do!"

"But still," Sergeant Lipton said, "what you boys did back there was very brave, stupid, mind you, but brave," he patted our backs, "I'm proud of you boys,"

Luz smiled with glinting eyes, "aw! Ain't that nice? Mother Lipton is proud of her little boys!" he ruffled mine and Guarnere's hairs. We gave him a matching dark stare which drove Luz to drop his arm as if he were burnt.

I chuckled at that as I took out some extra clothes and a towel from my footlocker, "anyone wants to join me to the showers?" I asked, making my way to the door.

"Sorry, Dun, but I don't think anyone here swings that way"

"Oh, why don't cha go an' fuck ya self, Geo'ge!" and with that I made my way to the showers.

* * *

><p><em>2 minutes later<em>

I barged back into the barracks, startling the guys.

"Who died," retorted Muck from where he was sitting on his bed with Malarkey.

"Your fuckin' ass," I spat angrily as I threw my things on my bed. Muck and Malark shared amused glances.

"Thought you'd said you was takin' a shower," Gaurnere asked.

"I did!"

He gave me a look that says 'and?', "so what happen'?"

I mumbled angrily, "fuckin' Snowball's makin' me run Currahee, again!"

"Son _of_ a bitch!"

* * *

><p><em>Gustav woke up. His whole body was hurting all over. He heard the door opening, followed by a sharp gasp. Footsteps darted across the wooden floor and stopped by his bed.<em>

"_**Gustav**__?" a deep voice called out softly. For a second there, Gustav thought that Dietrich was back for round two, but then he saw the young man crouching over him by the bed side, and he relaxed._

"_**Don't worry, Gus, give me a second and you'll be released**__," the eleven year old furred his eyebrows in confusion. He soon understood as his hands and legs were freed from the ropes around them, "__**that fucking bastard**__!" the young ma hissed, "__**What the hell has he done to you? That fucking sadistic bitch!**__" Gustav tried to ask what the hell his friend was talking about, but was hit with a nauseoustic feeling. He leaned to the side of the bed, and emptied what little he had in his stomach. _

_As soon as he was done, Gustav stared at his friend, blinking rapidly, "Dun-Duncan?"_

"_**Yeah! I'm here, don't worry**__!" Duncan helped him up. A rush of dizziness hit Gustav and he had to cling to his friend, "__**whoa! Easy there**__!" as the dizziness left, Gustav tried to stand, but a huge pain hit his body and his legs buckled from underneath him. _

"_**Take it easy, buddy**__," his friend's soothing voice relaxed him, "__**come on now, I found a friend who could get us the hell out of here**__!" Duncan helped Gustav change his clothes before picking him up on his shoulder. They made their way downstairs, but before they could even reach the front door, Dietrich's voice came from behind them._

"_**Where do you two think you're going**__?" _

_They both turned around, looking like dears caught under headlights. Dietrich let out a laugh before he advanced on them with a pocketknife. Duncan pushed Gustav out of the way. He dodged the first blow. Dietrich swung again managing to rip Duncan's shirt. Duncan delivered a kick towards Dietrich, hitting him on the side of the head. Dietrich fell back on his back with a pained groan._

_Duncan jumped over him to get to Gustav, but Dietrich grabbed his ankle making him fall to the ground. Not wasting any time, Dietrich straddled him, and fists started flying around as they both started rolling around on the ground._

* * *

><p>I jerked awake. My eyes were going all over the place as I tried to catch my breath. I brushed my damp hair from my soaked face. I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, "what?"<p>

"Ya look like shit!" Guarnere answered in an edgy voice.

"Good mornin' to ya, too," I sat up with a groan. My whole body was aching. Ever since the day I had helped Muck with his Currahee, Lt. Sobel made sure to make my days, under his command, a living hell! He would give me extra latrine duties and run Currahee several times. One day he made me unpack a whole bunch of heavy boxes from a truck, by _myself_, only to make me repack them, again, the next morning!

Like I've said before, Sobel hates me!

"What'd you think you're doing?"

I look at the medic, Doc. Eugene Roe, with a 'dah!' look, "what's it look like I'm doin', Doc? Getting' ready for another wonderful, torturous day… Obviously!"

"After the running you did yesterday, you need rest," he insisted, pushing me to lie down back on the bed. I shrugged him off.

"Yeah! Well, Sobel don't think so,"

"That son of a bitch won't be satisfied until he kills us all," Skip complained. Sobel wasn't going easy on him either. The day after Skip was released from the aid station, he became my latrine cleaning partner.

Perconte nodded his head in agreement nodding towards me, "Yeah, startin' with him!"

"You know? I don't really think Quest'd mind much!" Skip started, smirking at me, "I'm sure he'd have enjoyed it there at the aid station!"

"whatcha talkin' 'bout, Skip?" Luz, the nosy bastard, questioned.

Skip wiggled his eyebrows at me, "oh, he knows what I mean" I sent him a small glare, _he wouldn't dare!_

"It too damn early, Skip," Johnny Martin grumbled, "just tell us already,"

"Remember after that Currahee run, you know, when Sobel made Duncan take me to the aid statio…"

Martin cut him off again, "Jesus Christ! Just get to the damn point!"

"You people always like to suck the fun out of everything, don't cha?" Skip snapped, glaring daggers at him, "he's crushing on one of the Nurses. There I've said it, happy now? Jesus Christ!"

"HA! Seriously?" Luz laughed turning his attention to me.

I turned my piercing glare his way, "No! Muck was in too much pain. He'd probably imagined the whole damn thin'!"

"The hell I did," Skip snapped, before taking Penkala's hand in his, putting on a dreamy love sick face, "oh, Scarlett Trigger! You have the most beautiful green eyes I've ever seen! I could stare at you forever and ever! Oh, you're definitely an angel from the sky!" Penkala snatched his hand back laughing with the rest of the boys. I did the best I could to hide the blush on my ears as I tied my boots. _How the hell did he know all that? Oh, fuckin' hell! Was I thinkin' them aloud? _

Skip had no shame as he pointed an accusing finger at me, "See, he's blushing! I told you I was not making any of it up!" I thought of throwing my pillow at him, but then changed my mind. I was too damn tired!

* * *

><p>Training was hard. We had to go through Obstacle courses, jump over crossed ropes with our hands behind our heads, crawl through wooden tunnels, climb up a large wooden wall, crawl under wires and roll over pig guts. I think Guarnere got some of that in his mouth by a mistake. That should teach him to stop bitching around more often.<p>

It was finally night time and our last training for the day. Every company at Toccoa was sound asleep. Everyone that is, but Easy Company. We were ordered to march for twelve miles nonstop. The march was quiet, tiring and we were dehydrated… Sobel's orders!

"Lieutenant Winters?" Bull called breaking the silence, "permission to speak, suh?"

"Permission granted," came the reply from Lt. Winters.

"Suh, we got nine companies, suh!"

"That we do!"

"Why come we're the only company marchin' every Friday night, for twelve miles, full packed an' in the pitch o' dark?"

"Well, why do you think, Private Randleman?"

"I think Lieutenant Sobel hates us, suh!"

"Lieutenant Sobel does _not_ hate Easy Company, Private Randleman," he paused for a second, "He just hates you!" The whole company burst out into a stiffled laughter. None of us ever thought that the lieutenant could crack jokes.

"Thank _you_, suh!" Bull replied cheerfully in his southern drawl.

"an' he hates him back!" I joked.

"He hates you, too, Quest!" Penkala ruffled my hair, "you, too, Muck!"

I pushed his hand away fixing my hair and helmet, "don't touch the hair again, asshole!"

"_The hell with this_!" I heard from next to me, not even a minutes later. I turned to find that Guarnere was unscrewing his canteen.

"'The hell do ya think you're doin', Bill?"

"What's it look like I'm doin'? Drinkin' some friggin' water!" he snapped taking large gulps from his canteen, "ah! Now that's better!"

I shoock my head at him, "Sobel will eat cha alive,"

"Yeah, well, that's my problem, ain't yours, kiddo!"

I snatched it from him and switched it with mine.

"What the…?" he protested before realizing my plan, "No you won't! This is _my_ problem, you don't need Sobel to…"

"You've had my back from the first week in here, Bill, this is the least that I could do for ya!"

"No, look, just give me my…"

"I ain't takin' 'no' for an answer, Gonorrhea!" I glared at him to drop it which he did, reluctantly.

* * *

><p>"Easy Company, canteens out and open"<p>

"On my command, they will pour the contents onto the ground" Lt. Sobel said.

"On the CO's order, you will upend your canteens," Lt. Winters addressed the Company.

"Now, Lieutenant," ordered Sobel.

"Pour 'em!" we unclasped our canteens turning it upside down and poured the water onto the ground. The water stopped pouring from 'my' canteen, seconds before the other guys'. Unfortunately, Sobel had realized it, too.

"Privates Quest and Christenson, Why is there no water in your canteens?" he demanded, furiously, "The both of you drank from your canteens, didn't you?"

"Sir, I was…" Christenson tried to explain himself but Sobel interrupted him.

"Lieutenant Winters!"

"Yes, sir"

"Were these men ordered to _not_ drink from their canteens during the Friday night march?"

"They were, sir!"

"Privates, you both have disobeyed a direct order. You will fill your canteens and repeat _all_ twelve miles of the march immediately!"

"Yes, sir" we replied in union.

"FALL OUT!"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm saying' this, but Sobel should get promoted more often," I said, three months later, through a mouth full of Spaghetti.<p>

"Amen to that," echoed the boys around me.

Private Rudolph Dittrich eyed the spaghetti in front of him, weirdly, "This stuff is orange!"

I scoffed, "who gives a shit, man! I am so fuckin' hungry, I could eat a whole gawddamned bull!"

"Good to know," Bull Randleman said from the end of the table. I sent him a cheeky grin.

"But Spaghettis ain't supposed to be orange!" Dittrich protested again, making me roll my eyes at him.

"This ain't spaghetti," Perconte pointed out from next to me, "This is army noodles with ketchup!"

"You ain't gonna eat it," Guarnere commented, taking a seat between Perconte and I. He smacked me on the back of the head, "thanks for waitin' on me, shit face,"

"Hey, I was hungry and you was taking too long!" I raised my arms imitating a scale, "wait for your large ass, or eat? Which shall I choose?" I crossed my arms and tapped my chin, pretended to be in deep thought, "a very hard decision, indeed!"

"Quit your pointless talkin', Quest, and eat your goddamned Spaghetti,"

"Oh, come on now, Gonorrhea. As a fellow Italian, you should know that calling this crap spaghetti is a mortal sin!" piped up Perconte.

"If you don't want it, I'll eat it, then" Donald 'Hoobs' Hoobler suggested as he leaned between them to grab Perconte's plate.

"Hey, hey!" complained Perconte hunching over his food, protectively, "I'm eating in here, show some respect, would ya?"

"Respect my ass, Perco" I retorted, shoving another fork full into my mouth.

"Get outta here," Guarnere shoved Hoobler back into his seat.

A loud, shrilling whistle sounded, interrupting our peaceful lunch. "whah now?" I grumbled through a mouth full.

"Orders' changed. Get up!" Lieutenant-I mean, _Captain_ Sobel called out loudly interring the mess hall. I almost choked when I swallowed as I jumped to stand at attention. He continued, "Lecture's been canceled. Easy Company is running up Currahee. Move! Move! Move!" following Sobel's orders, we, reluctantly, started making our way out.

"Fuckin' Gonorrhea," I complained, the same moment Guarnere let out a quiet 'Son of a bitch', from next to me.

Sobel continued shouting, "Three miles up, three miles down. _High-ho_, Silver!"

_*I fuckin' hate Sobel and his fuckin' silver_!

* * *

><p>Pain shot threw my stomach as I threw up.<p>

"You are a wash-out, Private Hoobler! You should pack up both your ears and go home!"

_*Fuck you Sobel! Why don't cha eat a plate full of Spaghetti before running and see how you would like it! _

"Looks like Gordon's done, aren't you, Gordon? You're finished? You do _not_ deserve to get your wings,"

_*Just like you don't deserve to be a Captain, you bitch!_

"Private Randleman, you look tired! There's an ambulance waiting for you at the bottom of the hill," Sobel taunted, "It can all be over right now. No more pain, no more Currahee, _no more Captain Sobel_!"

_*No more Currahee and Captain Sobel? Sounds like Christmas came early this year… __**Asshole**__!_

"Why don't you give up, Guarnere?" Sobel's voice came up from next to me, "You look exhausted; you look beat. Why don't you stop already and just quit?" Guarnere stared straight ahead, not looking the least bit affected by Sobel's words.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, pride and admiration filling my heart. I'm glad that to have met someone as strong and passionate as him. He's got a confident personality, not including the cursing of course. I wish I had met him somewhere else. He inspires me. With someone like him by my side, I knew that I could make it.

"What about you, Private Quest? Feel like it's over yet?"

_*Looks like I'm next on the 'Sobel Taunting' list._

"You are nothing, but a worthless, pitiful child, Quest," I narrowed my eyes, forcing myself to not lose my temper and disrespect the Captain.

_*As soon as the war finishes, I'm signing meself for some anger management classes!_

"You don't belong here, Quest. You should just pack what little things you've got and go back home."

At the front, George Luz started singing and not even a second later the whole company followed suit,

"_We pull upon the risers,_

_We fall upon the grass._

_We never land upon our feet,_

_We always hit our ass._

_Highly, Tightly, Christ Almighty,_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim-Zam, Goddamn,_

_We're Airborne Infantry_!

_We pull upon the risers,_

_We fall upon the grass._

_We never land upon our feet,_

_We always hit our ass._

_Highly, Tightly, Christ Almighty,_

_Who the hell are we?_

_Zim-Zam, Goddamn,_

_We're Airborne Infantry_!"

As we finished, we all started cheering much to Sobel's displeasure. He kept running besides me, shouting insults at the men. Unfortunately for him, it all fell into deaf ears. We might have been as tired as shit and throw up our lunches left and right, but he will never,_ ever_, ruin our blissful spirits now!

_*God bless George Luz and his amazing modifications!_

My vision blurred for a second, making me stumble a bit. Guarnere grabbed a hold of my arm, preventing me from falling over. The movement caused my stomach to stir, furiously, making me lose what little contents I have left inside… on Capt. Sobel's boots.

_*Uh, oh!_

"Son of a _bitch_!" Guarnere muttered under his breath as we halted, "You're fucked!"

_*No shit Sherlock!_

Sobel was standing regent, giving me a furious death glare. Before I could even utter a word of an apology to him, my world turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>UH OH! Someone's in trouble now!<strong>

**So, what do you guys think of this chapter? was it good?**

**I decided to cut off the German in this chapter. is it better like this or would ya'll like me to do like the previous chapter, put German with English traslations? tell me what you think!**

**I would like to thank ****Endipseles and skymoon1977 for reviewing the previous chapter! and to anyone who gave some of their time to read my story and/or added it to their favorite/alert list.**

**P.S. I'm currently working on making a preview video for this fiction. Hopefully it'll be posted out soon for all of you to watch and enjoy.**

**I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update soon!**

**XOXO**


	5. Date with the Angel of Death

_"All wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers"_ ~**François Fénelon**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- Date with the Angel of Death<strong>

"DUNCAN!"

"Hey, you made it!"

"Finally, you've managed to get your scrawny ass in here!"

"I never thought that I'd live to see the day!"

I smiled at the guys as I sat myself on an empty chair between Malarkey and Guarnere, "Nice place!" I committed staring around the bar.

"'Nice place', he says!" Luz, in Colonel Sink's voice, exclaimed, "You, young man, have been missin' on a lot! We've got the smokes, we've got the beer, and we've got pretty dang dames that are drop dead gorgeous!" at the end, Luz eyed a pretty blonde nurse who walked passed him. He gave us a cheeky wink before springing up from his chair and running after her.

"Idiot, he's gonna end up with a shiner to his fugly face," I told them, shaking with silent laughter.

"Oh, and since when have you become an expert, eh?" Malarkey asked me. I shrugged in response sharing a look with Muck who was hiding his smile behind his beer.

"So, what brought cha here?" Toye asked from across the table.

"'tis all thanks to Lt. Winters. After my fall yesterday, he told Sobel that me body needed a break from all that damn runnin',"

"Well here's ta Winters, then" Guarnere announced holding up his beer bottle. We all clinked our glasses together before taking large gulps of beer.

I let out a loud, content, sigh, "man, don't it feel good ta finally got a break,"

"Enjoy it while you can, Flame, you deserve it!" Muck ruffled my hair. I sent him a glare as I fixed it.

Out of nowhere, Toye made a disgusted sound. We all glanced at him, in question, "those two have been goin' at it for a while now," he said, nodding his head behind me, "I think I might hurl,"

"As long as ya don't dump it on me, Joe, I'm fine with it," Guarnere told him as we all, curiously, turned around to see. He was right, it was disgusting! The Private was going at it like he's going to eat her alive. We laughed as Toye made another disgusted noise, but my laughter, soon, subsided as I realized who _she_ was.

"'ey, Dun, ya a'right?" I nodded absent mindedly at Guarnere, my attention still on the couple.

"Oh, shit!" Muck breathed as he too realized who she was, "that's her, ain't it? Nurse Trigger?" I nodded as I turned back around to my beer.

"Trigger?" Questioned Toy, "You mean the Nurse Duncan's sweet on?"

Muck nodded, "that's the one,"

"Shit!"

"Jesus! Bad luck, Kid!" Guarnere patted my back.

I shrugged, "whatever! I mean we barely talked once, right?" I told him before giving him a slight smirk, "after all, I've got time ta find me another?"

"That's the spirit," he ruffled my hair to my displeasure.

Before I could start bitching at him for touching my hair, George Luz graced us with his presence ones again. The right side of his jaw was red, obviously a bruise would be forming there soon. He downed two whole glasses of beer. Unfortunately one of them belonged to Toye.

Toye glared at him, "ya owe me a gawdamn beer, shit face!" Luz barely glanced at him as he rubbed his aching jaw.

"What the hell happened to you?" Malarkey asked him.

"Her fucking fiancé sucked me in the jaw!" the guys laughed at this.

I tried to keep a straight face, "did he happen to be a Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, actually. How did you…" I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore and realization seemed to dawn on his face, "you _son of a_ bitch! You fucking knew, and you didn't tell me?"

I pointed an accusing finger at Skip, "'ey, he knew too!"

"Could've given me a warning, you assholes!"

Feeling pity for the poor man, I went to fetch him some ice from the bar, "Holy shit! Martin? They're makin' _you_ the bartender for the night? Ha!"

He shot me a glare, "don't even think of startin' with me, Quest!"

"Too late!" but I quickly shut up at his death glare. I cleared my throat, "anyway, got ice?"

"Yeah! Why?"

I stifled a laugh, "Luz was trying ta impress a pretty blonde nurse and ended up smacked in the face by the fiancé!" He let out barked laugh.

"I knew that mouth of Luz's gonna get him in trouble one day!"

"Here, Here!" I agreed wholeheartedly, grabbing the wrapped up ice from him.

"I told you STOP!" someone shouted.

We both turn to find that it was Scarlett. The soldier was clutching at her tightly while she had her hands resting on his chest, obviously, trying to push him away.

I frowned at the scene. Martin, sensing the signs of my upcoming rising temper, rested a hand on my shoulder, "Don't even think about it, kid," I turned to him, "You finally got your weekend passes, don't give Sobel no more reason to take 'em away!" when I didn't answer, he shook me a little, "you listening to me, boy?"

"Yes, sir!" he gave me a look. I sighed, "I'll try to stay out of it!" he still didn't look like he believed me, but nodded anyway. I started making my way back to the table, doing the best I could to ignore the fighting couple.

"Common. Baby, I know you want to!"

"Nathan, just don't!" I clinched my teeth as I quickened my pace, doing the best to block them out.

"Common, you know I love you, baby!"

"Let me go! Please, don't"

"oh, come on!" I narrowed my eyes, trying to focus on the guys making fun of Luz instead.

"Baby, I know you want it. So, let's go!"

*_that's it, Duncan! You're almost at the table! Just keep ignoring them and everything will be alright!_

"OW! You're hurting me! Let go of me!"

_*that fucker!_

I threw the wrapped up ice at Luz hitting him squarely in the back of the head, "Ow! What the hell, Quest, a little nicely next time?" he complained. I didn't acknowledge him as I made my way over to the couple.

"LET. ME. GO!"

"Ya heard the lady. Let her go!" The man turned to face me. He was twice my size. Twice my height. Twice my… yeah, you get it!

"Why don't you go and kiss your Hitler's feet, Kraut!" he sneered at me before turning to the brunette nurse locked in his hold.

I glared at his back, "I demand ya to let her go!" slowly he turned back to me.

Taking his distraction to her advantage, Scarlett rushed over to stand beside me, "are ya a'right, ma'am?" I asked her without breaking my gaze with the man in front of me.

"Fine, thanks to you!"

He turned his glare to her and I took a step forward so I was shielding her, protectively. He laughed at this, "Are ya protecting the fucking whore, now?"

I glared at him, doing the best I could to not let my temper get a hold of me, but with the way he's acting, I don't think I'll last long, "I suggest ya refrain from sayin' such foul languages in a presence of a lady!"

_*yeah, now my manners decided to act up. Not in front of an officer, but now! Geeze, Gaurno was right, I do need help!_

He smirked, "and I guess _you're_ going to stop me, squirt!"

"Yes!" I replied simply.

The guy let out a loud laughter that shook his whole body, "you? _You're_ going to stop _me_?"

"If I must, I will!" I was actually shocked that I've lasted this long without beating him to a pulp. Hopefully it'll stay this way! The last thing I needed was Sobel stealing my weekend passes again!

"Yeah, Right!" he made an attempt to grab her arm, but I slapped it away. He didn't seem to like this. Not _one_ bit!

"You _son_ of a bitch!" he shoved me.

_*he did not jus…. Ok, down, boy! Don't unleash angry powers, Quest! You've lasted this far, don't lose it, yet!_

"Not so tough now, are you, Squirt!" he pushed me again.

_*relax! Come on! Deep breaths! Relax!_

"Common!" he gave me another shove.

Followed by another!

Then another!

And another!

And then another!

My hand curled into a fist as I clinched my eyes shut, breathing heavily. I was determined to stay calm.

Mistaking my seething and trying to stay calm as coward-ness, the guy chuckled, ruffling my hair, "That's what I thought, pussy"

I tensed. The man just made the stupidest decision in his life. A decision that was even more stupid than joining the paratroopers. Messing with me was like going on a date with the angel of death.

I pulled my fist back, then swinging it upwards nailing the guy squarely in the jaw. A loud thud echoed in the now silent bar.

"_Holy shit_," someone breathed out.

I glared down at the unconscious man, "1. Don't ever call me a pussy! And 2. Don't ever touch me hair!" Everything was quiet for two second before, suddenly, cheers erupted around the bar. I chuckled as my comrades kept chanting 'that's our boy!' loudly while the unconscious asshole's, Nathan, friends came over and carried him out.

I turned my attention to Nurse Scarlett. She was staring at me wide eyed, "how did you…?"

I offered her a small smile as I carefully took her small wrest to check the damage, "the first rule for survival is knowin' how to fight for it, sweetheart!"

She winced as I gently touched the bruise around the wrist, "but he was so masculine and large, and you're, uh. well…"

"Small?" I smirked as her cheeks flushed deep red, "eh, what can I say, I'm a late bloomer!"

She chuckled, staring at me from her eyelashes, "thank you for helping me, private"

"Anythin' for a lady as beautiful as you," I replied, kissing the bruise on her wrist, gingerly, before releasing it. She gave me a breath taking smile that got my heart beating so fast, I was shocked it hadn't blown up already.

I gestured to an empty seat by the bar, "would you care join me for a drink, ma'am?"

"I'd love to," she replied with the same smile, "as long as you call me, Scarlett,"

I smirked as I took her hand again, and gave a feathery kiss on the back of it, staring deeply into her gorgeous green eyes, "then, you may call me Duncan!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 is now out!<strong>

**I hope that I didn't disappoint anyone with how short it is! I hope it didn't suck!**

**I promise the next chapter would be longer than this! Not to mention come out sooner **

**I'm sure many of you are waiting for the real action? I know I am. Sadly the real action won't start till four more chapters, or more! **

**I'm currently working on making the video for this story, which I hope you all would like it, and will be posted on my profile once out!**

**I also posted some pictures for this serious if you all wanted to chick it out!**

**Last but not least! I would love to thank ****Horsesareamazing**** and ****Damian**** for their wonderful reviews. I'm glad to have such amazing fans!**

**See you all next time!**

**XOXO**


	6. AN

Hello my Lovely Readers! I'm baaack!

Unfortunately this is NOT! an update :( sorry! I was actually thinking of updating by the end of this week or some time the next week!

i'm kinda doing some editing and revising!

but anyway!

i'm mostly writing this note to mention that I've got a Facebook account to anyone who wanted to have a chat about my story or want any ideas to their own stories or ... just for the hell of hanging out!

also

the trailer for **The Fight to Die** is finally out on **YouTube** and i posted it on my **Facebook** too! i also added some photos too!

**FACEBOOK: Hodhod Danger**

**Youtube: Heboosh2011**

please if you get time add me and comment on my videos!


End file.
